


Little Bit Closer

by roxashighwind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: They go down in a tangle, and Brunnhilde is laughing. “You’re getting better!” she tells him, hands on his bare back. Her legs wrap around his waist, keeping him close.Bruce pants against her ribs, cheek to the warm, tacky skin of her solar plexus. “Yeah, I only got my ass handed to me most of the time.”-Bruce, Thor, and Brunnhilde like to work out together, keeping each other in fighting shape (or getting into fighting shape, in Bruce's case). Sometimes though, sometimes Bruce just likes to watch his Asgardians.





	Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these three. They're a lot of fun!

Thor watches, smile widening into a grin, as Brunnhilde flips Bruce over her hip. Bruce scrambles to his feet, hands up like they’ve taught him. Brunnhilde bounces on the balls of her feet, a sheen of sweat making her glow in the light of the training room. She raises a hand, makes a ‘come at me’ motion. 

Bruce takes the challenge with a growl. He drops his shoulder as he rushes her, telegraphing that he’s going to try and knock her off her feet as clearly as if he said it out loud. His shoulder connects with her stomach, arms wrapping around her, and she lets it happen. 

They go down in a tangle, and Brunnhilde is laughing. “You’re getting better!” she tells him, hands on his bare back. Her legs wrap around his waist, keeping him close. 

Bruce pants against her ribs, cheek to the warm, tacky skin of her solar plexus. “Yeah, I only got my ass handed to me most of the time.”

“That’s an improvement,” Thor assures him, and approaches the mat. “You’re up against one of Asgard’s elite warriors and you’re holding your own more frequently.” 

“She’s not going to hurt me.”

Brunnhilde laughs. “Not on purpose.” She grins. “Probably.”

He retaliates by dropping his full weight on her, knowing she can take it. Being with two Asgardians has instilled in Bruce the animal-like trait of ‘flopping:’ dropping himself on them without a care, knowing that they can handle his weight without even blinking. 

Thor crouches next to them. “If you do not mind moving, Banner, I would like I chance with the Valkyrie.” 

Bruce whines, automatic and undignified. The training is taking its toll on him and he doesn’t want to move at all. He groans, taps a hand on Brunnhilde’s thigh, and starts the torturous process of getting to his hands and knees above her. His cheek comes away from her skin with a frankly disgusting sound; he can’t help the face he makes.

Brunnhilde laughs and pushes at his face. “Get off, love. I want a real challenge.” 

He bites playfully at her hand before rolling to the side. “I’d say that’s mean, but I know I can’t compete with Sparkles and Hulk,” he says with a shrug and a smile, flat on his back to the side of the practice mats. 

Thor stands, offers a hand to Brunnhilde. “You’re getting better,” he assures him with a warm smile. He pulls Brunnhilde up when she clasps his hand.

She bounces a little as she gets hefted to her feet, grinning. “You really are improving,” she adds. She swings her arms in lazy circles, stretching and shifting from foot to foot. “Ready when you are, Sparkles.” 

Bruce sits up and watches, fascinated, as they circle each other. He’s seen the Asgardians fight before, against enemies and each other, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t  _ really _ enjoy it. They move slowly, in sync, until Thor steps forward, bridges some of the distance between them and takes an almost lazy swing at Brunnhilde.

It looks easy, the way she dodges and jabs at Thor’s momentarily exposed ribs. Her fist doesn’t connect, Thor’s too quick for that, and then they’re dancing around each other again. She takes a moment to blow Bruce a kiss when she’s close to him, laughing as she deflects another one of Thor’s punches. 

Thor throws Bruce a cheeky wink when he gets Brunnhilde in a headlock. Her fist in his stomach gets his head back in the fight, and then it’s a flurry of movement and sounds of exertion that have Bruce feeling warm. They’re beautiful, deadly, and each intent on winning the sparring match. It’s only because their coloring contrasts so much that Bruce can keep track of who hits (or doesn’t hit) who. 

Thor lands hard, shoulder first right next to Bruce. He’s panting, but he’s also grinning, and he stays down. “That was fun!” he laughs, and scoots along the mat until his head can rest on Bruce’s thigh. He rubs his face against him, enjoying the feeling of his soft workout pants and the solid muscle underneath against his warm cheek.

Brunnhilde drops down onto the mat on Bruce’s other side. “I agree.” She’s breathing hard, same as Thor, and she leans into Bruce’s space. “You stink,” she says, more into his shoulder than anything. 

Bruce snorts. “So do you two.” He runs his fingers through Thor’s sweaty hair, grimacing for a second until he gets used to the sensation. “Shower time?”

It takes a minute for them to coordinate themselves, muscles warm and loose. Bruce can’t keep his hands off of them, even when Sam gives them a knowing look as they head down the hall toward their shared room. He loves them, especially when they’re warm and shiny with sweat after a workout, and he keeps petting his hands along their bodies and leaning into them as they get closer to their room. 

It’s easy to fit the three of them into the big shower, and even easier to tumble into bed together when they’re clean and mostly dry. Brunnhilde curls along Thor’s left side, Bruce snugged up against Thor’s right, and Thor feels doted on as they pet him, touch him soft and sweet. The three of them share easy affection until they drift into a post workout nap. They’ll wake in an hour or so, hungry, and raid the kitchen; for now, they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> come check me out on [tumblr!](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com)


End file.
